


Cursed/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy) (Rewrite.)

by UnknownFilters



Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cursed, F/M, Pregnant, Starwars - Freeform, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: A rewrite of my Star Wars story "Cursed."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cursed/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy) (Rewrite.)

I walked slowly through the Tatooine sands. I inhaled a deep breathe. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling of knowing that I accepted a cursed legacy. 

The Skywalker's are cursed.

I grew up, listening to traders as they pasted by, listening to anyone who would care enough about a little girl trapped on a barren land alone, about the great stories of the Skywalker saga.

Anakin Skywalker, had fallen in love, married a beautiful wife against the jedi order. Burned. Burned alive. His last and only friend, leaving him to die on mustifar. Anakin Skywalker had died that day and out of it was born Darth Vader. 

Meanwhile, Padme Amidala. The Queen on Naboo was dying as she gave birth to Luke and Leia, her husband was flung to the dark side, it was killing her.

As a little girl, I didn't understand how such a powerful women could die from heart break of all things. Seemed like such a weak excuse to just...give up.

But now...But now I understand. 

Luke was raised on Tatooine. I stood on his former home. Burned decades ago by stormtroppers in the clone wars. Following the dark empire that had taken over.

Leia was raised on a distant planet. She had heartships of her own. Watching her planet be completely destroyed by the planet killer-The first Death Star.

I could continue on and on. The challenges continued, death followed them like a plague.

A tear ran down my cheek as I watched the two suns set across the horizon.

I am cursed. I was a palpatine. The granddaughter of a sith lord. They were cursed with the power hungry need, for the over consuming darkness. I am now a Skywalker. I am the light. But I am also dark. Darth Vader was a Skywalker. Luke...came so close to joining the dark side at one point. Leia, chose to stop her training. Distancing herself. And finally Ben. 

Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. No matter what you called him, he was still a Skywalker. He came from powerful force sensitive jedi and sith.

It was just my luck I fell in love with him.

It was like...a spark when I first saw him. Silly. I know. But, I won't deny it. We had a connection even before he used the force to dig into my thoughts.

Snoke was convinced he was the reason we had the force bond. I knew that wasn't true. At least I didn't want to believe it was true. I wanted to believe we had something special.

Finally, finally, the bond had startednto feel the way it always should have. Light. Comforting. We could control the bond effortlessly once he had turned back to the light.

It gave me new strength against my grandfather. I almost joined him. Ben saved me. Like I saved him on the destroyed death star.

We fought together, to the best we could. I managed to defeat him with all my remaining strength.

Silence.

My grandfather was dead and all I could hear was silence. I could still feel Ben. He was weak from being thrown off the cliff but alive. I backed away, stumbling back in a daze. Collapsing to the floor. My vision quickly went blurry and then black.

Then I was violently pulled back by the force. Shoved back to reality. I recognized Ben. Using force heal. I placed my hand on top of his. He looked down at me as I sat up.

With one swift move I kissed him. I felt true peace. I kissed him because I loved him. He saved me. I loved him.

He gave me a beautiful smile then collapsed. Fading away. I screamed in horror and anguish as he left this world. Joining the force. I grabbed his shirt and hugged it. Trying to hold on to at least one last peice of him. Weeping and begging for him to come back.

The emptiness I felt through the bond hit me in waves, growing worse and worse. I wanted to die. I wished he never brought me back!

Tears stated to pool down my cheeks as I relived the horror in my head. Still feeling the broken emptiness by the broken meld.

I couldn't tell Poe or Finn. I couldn't tell anyone in fear, knowing they would never understand. I had to pretend that I was satisfied that we won. I was, I truly was but my other half was gone and it was ripping me apart.

I pressed my hand against my stomach. Feeling the two force signatures sleeping inside of me. The force is strange. By Ben healing me, he also created our legacy. Two beautiful twins with the force.

I couldn't die now. I won't die from childbirth. My babies won't be raised alone or by some stranger. They will be raised by their mother. Me. Where I can tell them their legacy, their father and many other tales.

I am going to be staying on tatoonie for a awhile. Maybe I can find a way to bring Ben back. There must be a way. I wiped my eyes and started to walked back to the falcon. Followed by B-B8.

I pray they won't grow up cursed. That they never know the pain their parents, grand parents and generations before them suffered.

"Be with me, be with me." I repeated, over and over. Hoping the jedi of the past would help. If Ben showed up. Then he won't come back to the living but at least he can be with me. Even in spirit.

"Be with me."

I pray they are with me. Protecting my children.

AN: I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment on what you think!


End file.
